


Headmaster Potter

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: He died and didn't come back, Headmaster Harry Potter, Hogwarts is Fed Up of Dumbledore, No Voldemort, No resurrection, Plotbunnies, Smart Harry Potter, Story Cuts Off Suddenly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Hogwarts is done letting the status-quo go on. The wizarding world needs a change. She will find the right person to make it happen.





	Headmaster Potter

Harry settled in his bed in the Gryffindor dorm room. He was warm, full from the feast and really tired. He yawned and closed his eyes, easily slipping to sleep.

“Hello, my little one.”

Harry snapped his eyes open and looked at the lady in front of him. She looked to be somewhere in her late fifties but looked good for her age. “Who are you?”

The lady smiled gently down at him and reached over to ruffle his hair. “I am the human embodiment of Hogwarts, little one. I am the castle you now live in.”

Harry blinked up at her in awe. “Why are you speaking to me?” he didn’t think he was worth speaking to.

She smiled. “I have chosen you as Dumbledore’s successor.”

Harry’s eyes popped out of his head. “What?”

The lady sat down on the edge of the bed. “You see, when I was newly built, the headmasters and headmistresses were the four founders. I was too young at the time, but when they all passed on they had chosen a new head. When he retired he had chosen his successor. Throughout time each head has selected their deputy and the deputy became the head when the previous one retired. That system has worked until now but the magical world is in dire need of change. I objected to Dumbledore being elected as Head because he was not what this castle needed.”

Harry tipped his head. “What do you mean? Is he evil?”

“No, little one. He is not evil. He just can’t see anything beyond his plans. He sees the world as he wants too. He cannot change what needs to be done. That is why I have chosen you. I have been looking since Albus was announced head for someone to take his place. The Sorting Hat and I are of the same mind. While he looks at the students I decide whether or not they are what this world needs. _You_ are exactly what the school needs.”

Harry looked down. “So... what do I do?”

Hogwarts smiled. “Simply learn and grow. I will teach you at night what you need to know about Hogwarts history, the rules and rites, everything you need to know. I will guide you during the day so you will never get lost. I will help you in any way I can, but do not tell anyone about this. There are people who would use you for their own gain.”

Harry nodded. “So... when Dumbledore retires, I’ll be the headmaster?”

“Exactly. Now, our first lesson, I will tell you about my layout and how to get to your classes so you won’t get lost.”

Harry nodded and paid close attention as his new teacher mapped out the school for him. They spoke all night but in the morning when he got out of bed he felt like he had had the best night sleep of his life. He woke up Ron and the other boys (He ended up having to push Ron out of bed to wake him up) and they all got ready for the day. They went downstairs and waited for the girls. Two of them came down not long after and they told them the third, Hermione, had already left.

Harry was glad Hogwarts had told him the layout of the school and some of the passages and shortcuts to his classes so he was never late. Harry was ecstatic when he was elected for the Quidditch team after catching Neville’s rememberal. Other than that, the year passed quietly until Professor Quirrel had an emotional break down and tried to kill Professor Snape in the great hall with a sun spell and a clove of garlic. The man was in a permanent room at St Mungo’s now and all the rumours of professor Snape being a vampire were dispelled.

His second year passed. Very quietly. Lockhart was an idiot and was sent to Azkaban when Snape walked in on him raping a third-year girl (after Harry had one of the house elves tip him off when Hogwarts told him he needed to get Snape into Lockhart’s rooms immediately). When questioned it became apparent that he had intended to obliviate her afterword, and that was one of two reasons he’d agreed to teach in the first place. The girls stuck very close together after that.

That summer was nice as Harry had taken in a stray dog so when Marge came around he asked her all kinds of questions about what breed it was (Wolf/Husky cross), health care tips (keep the claws trimmed and check his teeth regularly), best brands of dog food (Ebony preferred straight beef and chicken to dog food, most likely his wolf heritage) and by the end of her stay Marge had actually warmed up to Harry and Ebony. He promised to call her if he had any problems.

His third year was fun. He had stayed at Privet Drive the entire holiday, being allowed to contact Ron, Hermione and Neville with Hedwig so he met his friends for the first time on the train. Ebony growled at Ron a lot and woke up the teacher they were sharing a compartment with. He freaked out at Ebony but freaked out more when he saw Scabbers. It turned out he was an animagus. (Harry already knew who Ebony was, it was difficult to ignore you pet dog suddenly turning into a fully grown man.) Pettigrew was easily detained and was kissed by a dementor who snuck onto the train. His third year then passed rather quietly and he was glad. Sirius’ name was cleared and he spent the year co-teaching with Remus.

That summer Harry went to see the quidditch world cup. The Bulgarian minister ended up sat next to him on one side with Hermione on the other. She kept asking him where the snitch was since she didn’t really hold much interest in the fast passed violence of the game. The minister insisted on introducing Harry to Viktor Krum after the game when he pointed out the snitch’s location for the fifth time and both seekers on the field had yet to spot it. Krum was a pretty cool guy, his English could do with a bit of help but Harry spoke enough Bulgarian (On Hogwarts’ insistence) that they could communicate well enough.

Harry’s fourth year brought on the tri-wizard tournament. Harry thought it was incredibly exiting but was glad he didn’t have to compete. It was funny watching all the boys fall over themselves for Fleur Delacour, for all of fifteen minutes. Then it just got sad before quickly shifting to completely pathetic. When the Yule ball came out Harry sent Hedwig with a note to her letting her know that if she was unable to find a decent date he would be willing to go with her as friends. He made it quite clear that he wasn’t interested and was unaffected by her allure.

The ball itself was fun. Harry went stag with the twins but after the opening dance spent the rest of the evening with his arm around Fleur, glaring at most of the boys who got close. A few stinging hexes also ensured they stayed away. Fleur thanked him for his help and Harry brushed off her thanks, saying that it was the least he could do as a proper gentleman.

He was even happier when Remus announced he and Sirius were expecting but was sad they would be taking the next school year off.

Harry despised the new defence teacher. She was a crazy psychotic bitch. He didn't know what had set the minister off but for some reason he was adamant that Dumbledore was after his position in the ministry. And was trying to overtake him. He sent Umbridge to intervene.

...

Harry makes DA like before but without the focus on Voldemort.

Umbridge discovers them.

Dumbledore leaves like before. Castle instates Harry as headmaster. Harry gives Snape the defence position for the rest of the year and brings Slughorn to take over potions for the rest of the year.

Harry builds student council to help tell him what the students need. Two students from each year group on each house council, two students from each house council to the student council.

Harry adds new subjects and brings in teachers for them, upgrades Hogwarts' curriculum to be harder on students, giving them less time to mess around and have to work harder. British standards for education way behind ICW standards.

Harry buys new equipment for school. New brooms for flying class, two full Quidditch team brooms to be used by the Quidditch teams during games and practices. New equipment for the potion’s classroom. New books for all teachers and new supplies for their classrooms. Buys everything with his own money.

Dumbledore comes back to school and passively demands Harry give him back the position as headmaster while Harry is in an interview with some reporters from different papers. Harry refuses. Papers report Dumbledore being selfish and after the position of headmaster whereas Harry is looking out for Britain as a whole. Make Dumbledore look bad.


End file.
